ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Orcish Warlord
For those who are going for the solo kill on this mob, he's very easy to pull at the I-8 spawn. He does have true sight so don't get too close until you're ready. Get his attention, then go to the zone line at I-8 (first turn to the south from the spawn). The rest of the orcs will link with him, but depop when you zone. However, Orcish Warlord will just walk back to the spawn point. Pull him then and bring him to the zone line and enjoy your link free fight. This also allows you to zone incase things go awry. --Jeff 22:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Testimonials *Easy solo as 90SAM/45DNC. Multiple kills, seems to have 4500-5000 HP. -Jetace-Shiva *Soloed as 70DRG/35BLU with a little difficulty. Watch for orcs spawning nearby. *No tougher than the rest of the upper tier orcs in the area, so it's a very easy solo for most jobs at 75. The only difference is that it uses a 2Hr (Blood Weapon) --KodoReturns 07:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *Killed by a 75 SAM/DNC with slight difficulty. Seigan/ Third eye for tanking *Killable by: 4 characters level 65. *Solo by 75 PLD/RDM or /NIN, 75 RDM/NIN (or /PLD), 75 BLM/RDM or /WHM,75 WHM/NIN, 75 SMN, 75 BST/WHM, 75 SAM/NIN, 75 DRG/BLU, 70 NIN with eva equip, and most melees with ninja sub or dancer starting with around 200 TP or more. *Killed by a 75 WHM/THF, using Repose to rest and avoid his 2hr. All enfeebling spells landed easily. *Just got done killing this guy as a 69drg/whm very tough fight started out fight with 86tp and jump penta thrust then high jump used 2 hour *Reasonably easy duo for 72 THF/NIN and 71 DNC/NIN. Built TP first on surrounding mobs, although to be honest maintaining TP wasn't an issue really. - Effedup 16:01, 6 April 2009 (UTC) *Easily solod by 70 NIN/DNC with evasion build. Carefully pull to the hallway near the ??? for the crest quest and fight. Super easy, shadows never went down. *Easily Solod by RDM75/BLM37 with enhancing magic skill and damage reduction gear. *Easy solo on DRG75/WHM37. Super Jump Blood Weapon to avoid it healing. Any /mage subjob would work. *This guy agroed me while I was running through the zone, along with the Orcish Hexspinner. Duoed 67RDM/WHM, 75BLU/NIN with absolute ease. Slept the Hexspinner (Headbutting any -agas and AM) while killing the Warlord. Dropped us a Shiny New Stonga II. ~~Vel @ Asura. *Solo'd by Alyria 75 Blm/Whm, easy, pull him and train to zone. Zone back as he is walking and sleep him, Burst 2, sleep 2, freeze 2, sleep 2, burst 2 and win. *Very easily solo'd by 75RDM/PLD. No special gear besides joytoy. I've fought him now as RDM/nin and also RDM/sch, and /pld has been the easiest by far. --Azureshock *DNC75/NIN37 -- Easily solo'd, never really fell below 70% HP. You will need Fan Dance as he hits pretty much like a freight train. Fan Dance will significantly reduce the damage. Keep shadows up, and you'll do fine. However, I can imagine that Fan Dance may not be a necessity, if the DNC have good evasion build. Suirieko 11:04, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *Very easy solo PLD/DNC--FFXI-Enzo *Ridiculously easy duo with SAM75/DNC30 and WHM71/BLM35. WHM debuffed mostly and tossed me a single Cure III towards the end of the fight when I couldn't resist using my TP for a SC instead of curing myself and briefly dropped into the yellow as a result. All my fellow samurai, don't be lax on Seigan/Third Eye like I was and soloing this meanie should not be a problem at all! (especially with a non-gimpy subjob ^^;) Good luck! --CiaraLeone 11:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *i just tried to get this NM for the drk testy and read the "advices" given here in advance. So i thought it might be easy to kill with smn75, sam75 or pld75 as stated above. I want to share my experience with those 3 jobs... Smn was my first option since its my main but after kiting the warlord to the zone i had to start carby kiting method with the avatar of the day to keep mp drain as low as possible. The problem is not the kiting itself but u real problem are the 2 orcs which spawn close to the area, getting rid of them is strongly advised but sets a time limit for when u should be done with the nm. As Sam i chose dnc as sub and 3rd eye tank the nm. I went to kite the nm to the zone line again safing my meditate for when i zone back. The fight is possible but at the point of the nm 2hrs it can get very ugly. i think the biggest problem here is keeping up TP since i had to spam curing waltz. Finally i chose pld with rdm as sub. I really dont see any option of soloing the nm with this combination. I got it down to 55% using all my mp and getting in red hp. i took the FoV refresh from the OP in jugner forest to help me a bit. i had phalanx up as well as stoneskin in the beginning. it was still hitting me for 40 dmg a hit. with 114 enfeebling capped i could not get paralyze, blind, silence on it... then it often used aspir which kinda handicapped me in total. I have 200 parrying skill capped evasion and 260 shield skill. i have to admit my equip is not the best but i doubt it would ve made much of a difference. Regarding the above given statement that pld/rdm is a solo option i think the person must have mistaken the dreadnoughts with the warlord.... Calandra, Odin *75WHM/NIN yes its possible! Took about 50 minutes with Repose resting about 7 times when I needed to recompose myself. After finished resting, 350ish mp is fine to start, I made sure paralyze and slow stuck before I used DIA II. My enfeebling is 200-202 ish and my divine magic is 170ish and repose stuck all but twice. Only merits I have is 1 in MP and 1 in Cric. hit. I did not silence because it was a chance for utsusemi timers to be ready. Seems to Double Attack A LOT!!! Took almost 2 stacks of Shihei. Only got DRK test. /sigh I need stonega II! Q.Q Annex Sylph May 26th, 2010 9:07 EST